User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire
='Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :-)'= Old Messages Archive Nav Block I'm not seeing any problems with the lines. I'm using Firefox, what browser are you using? I think the whole nav block needs a complete re-working eventually is there anything else you would like to see there? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 00:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah there is no problem with the code as far as I can tell. It looks fine in Chrome as well, I suspect the problem is with IE. Good work the fan artwork category. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Egwene - I'm not quite done but I'll make my way through my notes slowly but surely. I'm using a kindle version without accurate page numbers, or else I would have added those as well. Should be able to hit 2400 in no time! 13:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't signed in, my bad! Still getting used to this wiki thing. DaddinG (talk) 13:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Possible Contribution Hello Egwene, I have learned about your plan to go through the books word by word and add as much of information as possible. I would like to join you on this quest. Since you are working on Gardens of the Moon, I thought I could begin with Memories of Ice, applying the same method. Please, let me know if you agree with this collaboration. Utheraptor the First (talk) 22:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Layout Guide I prefer the current system because of how it looks on the page. I don't think the notes and references will be a problem as we could put them in a scroll box like here. However if you want to change it I will not object, just be sure to change the layout guide page too. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I look at what others have done to help me. Usually I look at Wookieepedia as I think they have done a fantastic job there. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Deletions It would be helpful if you could link them or use the template. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :I added a delete tag shortcut into the wiki markup edit tools section. I figured out later that those categories had never had anything in them to begin with, the only showed up because some pages called for them. And yes some checks are done only about once a day. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I've waited a long time for you to ask about becoming an admin, but I see now that you will probably never do so. So, do you want to be an admin here? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :There are many different roles that admins can take and I think you would make a good one. It's late now so I will do it tomorrow. I will say that I have no programming experience, I've taught myself how to do wiki markup from scratch. It's not too hard, but it would have been handy to be able to ask questions, so don't hesitate to ask me if you want to learn how to do something. And by the way I got to admin by asking the Wikia staff if I could take it on as this wiki had been abandoned at that time. Anyway that's my story I suppose. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 11:00, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Egwene, Got your message on the quotes and referencing. Will try to comply. These were my first edits so I ama complete amateur just stumbling through new stuff. Could you just check your Malazan Empire prifile? I left you around 2-3 PMs. At the moment I am just reading through pages to see whether they needed info added. Was thinking of adding a line to Brood's page to include OST. Andorion new (talk) 02:49, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Andorion Need for a page on the Darujhistan Tyrant from OST Hi Egwene, I was just editing Caladan Brood's page and adding a section on OST. When tryng to link the Tyrant I found we have a Tyrant King page and a Jaghut Tyrant page, but no page on the Tyrant from OST. Technically he falls under Tyrant King category, but since that page has no useful information from OST, maybe we should have a fresh page. If you agree I can start working on it, though it may take some time as I will have to re-read OST. Andorion new (talk) 04:22, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Andorion Prominent display of the Wiki I was thinking that with all the work that's being put into the wiki, we should make sure it's easy to see and reach for the average reader. Now a Google search for 'Malazan' puts the wiki as the 5th or 6th link, and thats ok, as it follows wikipedia, amazon and goodreads. On the front page of the Malazan Empire website the big encyclopaedia link also is pretty prominent. But on the Forums page, the link is way down at the bottom. I was wondering whether there was any way to elevate it and make it easier to find, like puttin it in the website, forum, gallery, member, chat, row. Also is there any way to get wikipedia to link to the forum or the wiki? Maybe in the External Links section? Text used in many articles I am seeing a pattern where the bulk of the text used in many articles is simply lifted straight from the book with little or no modification. However this is never acknowledged as a quote. Also it reads very strangely as obviously the section being a quote is totally out of context with anachronistic wording for a wiki entry. The Geography section in the Darujhistan article is a good example. I am thinking of re-writing and putting in citations when I find stuff like this. Memories of Ice Hello, the referencing did not scare me out, but some real-life stuff stumbled in my way. It should be solved now, so I am ready to take on the quest. However, do not expect me to be as fast as you are, as do not have that much time for reading these days. Also, I am a bit unsure about the exact format of the referencing, as I have my books in Czech, which is my mother language and I am using an english eBook for this quest. However, I can't find the exact paging in the format the eBook is using. I can provide an approximate location in the book, but the exact one. I may try to download a better version, but I am not sure if this is not a basic property of eBooks (like if all of them are made without page numbering), as I never use them when I can acquire the paper version. Utheraptor the First (talk) 23:10, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Deadhouse Gates Thanks for the edit! I appreciate the edit on the DG Chap 11 page I posted. I plan to work through the rest of the book and get it completed. Thanks again! Whiskey Jim (talk) 00:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the compliment. I will be working on chapter 12 this weekend. Referencing Thank you for the offer of searching for the pages for me. After each greater group of edits I make, I will post a short description about where they come from to your Talk Page, so you can find it easily. I am really sorry for the inconvenience this must be causing you, but since I am not able to get my hands on paper copies of the english version of the books, I fear there is no other way. Utheraptor the First (talk) 23:26, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Translation Translating the wiki to Czech could be very interesting. Looks like I have another quest to do after Memories of Ice. :) Utheraptor the First (talk) 20:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) First patch of edits As I promised, I am listing here the pages I recently edited through my Memories of Ice quest. Here they are: Jaghra Til, Pran Chole, Cannig Tol, Kilava Onass, T'ol Ara'd, Kallor All of the information I edit into this pages comes from Memories of Ice before the beginning of the Book One and after the short Prologue. Utheraptor the First (talk) 21:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The Heboric non-edit Thanks for the Exclamations page. Great idea to have it on one page. Regarding the non-edit, I' not sure where the Shield Anvil title is mentioned unfortunately. I'm on a reread and in House of Chains Heboric is still under the impression that he's Treach's Destriant. I honestly cannot even recall his "Oh My Treach" moment where he realizes he got the title wrong (hence the reread I guess). I just happened to read about it on a different section of the wiki after make the page edits. Vanmartin (talk) 07:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Editing info Hey, sorry I have been gone so long. I am having a really bad week. Anyway, you probably saw what I added in the Roach page. So today I just copied most of that stuff and added it to the Bent page as its basically identical for both. Hope it works. What I would like to really do is tackle the Greymane page, which is in absurdly bad shape. Now if I could ony find the time... Andorion new (talk) 13:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Andorion Malazan Artwork Egwene there's a new Forkrul Assail sketch up on the Malzan Art forums. Its pretty awesome. Andorion new (talk) 13:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Polls Polls don't require registration to vote in (c:Help:Poll#How_does_it_work.3F). I don't think it's possible to change the width for the monobook theme. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Referencing Oh, I have simply forgotten. I will attempt to correct it as soon as possible Utheraptor the First (talk) 01:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dust of Dreams Hi, >I have added the chapters info box to the main DoD page, so instead of adding the chapters there, you can create pages for each chapter following the links. Thanks; I intend to do the rest of the chapters too, so that could be useful. DavidGH (talk) 22:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Chapter transfer Hi Egwene, >let me know when you are finished with the chapter summaries I have finished, I hope :) >and I'll transfer them to the relevant chapter pages - unless you want to do it yourself, in which case, let me know. Ah, I've just realised the point of the 'Chapters Info' box; I'd assumed its links were just shortcuts to further down the page. I'll do the transfers now. >Thanks for doing such a great job :) I'm glad you approve. There aren't yet any other books done chapter-by-chapter, so I wasn't sure how much detail to add. I hope I got a reasonable balance between too much information, and too little. DavidGH (talk) 10:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Finished now. >If you take a look at Malazan Wiki:Adopt a chapter, you can see how far we've got. I wasn't aware of its existence. Thank you! And there are ''other completed chapters that I'd managed to miss. DavidGH (talk) 12:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Pagination/Spoilers Of course, I'd be more than happy to add any source references as I add items. I've been reading the books (nearly done with Reaper's Gale), and I've used this wiki when I happen to forget something about a character or event. However, I see many gaps in relevant information about specific characters. I figured I could bolster those. For the sources, what is the standard for those? I don't have paperback versions of the book (reading them on a Kindle) so page numbers are big wonky. Eustace the Monk (talk) 12:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) There are page numbers in the Kindle for many books (these books do include them). However, the numbers don't always match up. For example, Gardens of the Moon in paperback has 494 pages according to Amazon. The Kindle version has 497 (but that usually doesn't include the epilogue). For the extra items in a book, it uses location numbers. Thus, when I see a page reference on here, I can't actually find it on that page in the Kindle version. But, with the Kindle, I can also search for the specific content or people (which has been an incredible help while reading these books!). Eustace the Monk (talk) 19:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree, paginating those would be nice. Just a lot of work. The pages are close from Kindle to Kindle, so it gives the general location (for example, it may see some text as being on page 28, but if you advance and then go back, that page may be page 27). Out of curiosity, what approach do you use for updating content? For example, characters are mentioned all over the place within a single book, so do you just go through page by page to find the info? Eustace the Monk (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Good to know how you do that. I'm a pretty obsessive person on details, and after I read a chapter of pretty much any book I have pages of summaries, notes, and other items of interest. As such, I think I could assist with fleshing out quite well. I will admit that my notes on these novels aren't nearly as thorough. This was a pleasure read which has turned into more of an interest than I initially expected. Since you're going through (or have gone through) GotM, I was thinking I could assist going through DhG. I think pagination for Kindle versions could be problematic. My notes only point to chapters when I make them, and, quite honestly, I can typically find what I'm looking for based on other references because you can search the whole book on a Kindle. Eustace the Monk (talk) 23:45, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Did I incorrect create a page? On Hood , I added a bit about the Season of Rot and then created that page. But the link is still showing red saying the page doesn't exist. Eustace the Monk (talk) 02:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Crippled God summaries Hi Egwene, >I think you are doing a fantastic job giving concise, neutral and to the point summaries. Thanks :) I'm glad you think I'm getting it concise enough; I was concerned that I wasn't; especially the last two chapters of TCG, which are ''not short! >I am keeping everything crossed that you'll carry on with another of the books :-) I certainly will do so as I read them, which means the last two Esslemont ones in the next few months. However the size of my In-pile, and the length of the Malazan books, makes it unlikely that I'll be re-reading the series in the near future. DavidGH (talk) 17:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion for Fan art image of the week Hi Egwene, I'm new to the Malazan books & your site has been a lifesaver for keeping track of people, places & things. It's not too hard to avoid spoilers... I stick to the Intro section when I'm reading a book. After finishing that book, it's OK to look at its section on a given page. Must keep eyes from wondering tho-- I had an accident that way with the fate of Whiskeyjack in MOI :p I'd like to suggest this picture for fan art of the week:: Interpretation of Torvald by Corporal Nobbs (http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Torvald_small.jpg) There's so much in those eyes & that face Thanks for the site! aimzzz (talk) 02:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Error I don't know how to fix Hi Egwene, There's an error on the page for Kurald Emurlahn. The 3rd sentence now says: "The Edur were able to ushttp://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Kurald_Emurlahn?action=edite various fragments of the warren for their sorcery, however." I'm not sure what it's supposed to say so I thought I'd pass it on to you. (maybe "unite" or "use" or some words are missing?) ____ Also I have a suggestion to make the site easier to use. There's a list of Navigation links on the main page: People • Places • Races • Deck of Dragons • Warrens It would be helpful if these links were also added to the list in the left hand sidebar under Navigation-- not removed from the main page, just added to the side. The change wouldn't be a redundancy... the People, Places, etc list is really handy but the current arrangement forces the user to go back to the main page to access it. Plz consider adding at least these 3 to the sidebar: People • Places • Races (... & Warrens) Thanks, aimzzz Edgewalker in The Bonehunters Hi again :p Edgewalker is noteworthy in The Bonehunters but isn't listed in the Dramatis Personae. I started to add him but wasn't sure how to describe him without spoiling. For a while his identity is mysterious. He hangs around annoying Cotillion, but before long he's revealed as an elder god. Also E's role in The Bonehunters isn't listed on the Edgewalker page. I'm listening to the Audible version, so I don't have the reference. Not totally useless... I did add Cotillion & Urko Crust to Dramatis Personae. (see addendum below) ADDENDUM: I'm sure you have plenty on your plate. Re. Bonehunters in Edgewalker page: If you can give me the reference for Edgewalker in Bonehunters, I can write a little summary. Also add a bit of guidance on what to say about Edgewalker in the Dramatis Personae (altho it probably would be just as easy to add it yourself as to describe it. But if you tell me, I'll know for the future.) Thanks aimzzz (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Follow-up to previous Hi Egwene, re. Sidebar links: No problem, it was just a suggestion. Thank you for looking into it. Also thanks for the idea of using search for the categories. I've used it for specific terms & names but didn't think of it for categories. I use the category lists in part because of being new to the series, but also because I'm listening on Audible so there's no easy way to flip back to find names, etc. Since I have no idea how to spell anything my searches often fail. In categories I can scan the lists to find the word most similar to how I heard it... works out pretty well. I already know I'll be getting the series in print, but meanwhile the site keeps me from losing track of everything. I'd be in a sea of confusion without it! Sorry I've caused you extra work. I thought I was being helpful, esp with the Dramatis Personae (lol). There actually are several minor characters who are not listed (such as Edgewalker in Bonehunters). I thought they were accidentally omitted but it sounds like the DP pages are pre-determined. Anyway, as a noob, I think I'd better run changes past you first, so you won't have to go through & undo them! I did add a Quick Ben quote yesterday that turns out to be quite apropos: "... but still, what's life without a few thousand regrets?" Hope your work week is settling down! Take care, aimzzz (talk) 12:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Nimander & Phaed Mornin' Egwene, Where are you anyway? Maybe it's not morning in your time zone. Feel free to not answer on that point :) I'm in Knoxville, TN (USA). Somehow I'm thinking you're in the UK or Canada. Re. adding names to DP pages: When I added names, I didn't realize that the lists came directly from the books. I liked your idea about making a section for characters that aren't on the original list, but on 2nd thought realized it would be a nightmare to do verifications (unless the verifier has ebook/kindle versions to search). Since the question hasn't come up before it must not matter to most people. Also the missing characters have minor roles-- at least the ones I noticed were minor. Since I'm already writing, here's a FYI: Nimander's page says that he was the son of Anomander Rake, but Phaed's page says she was his granddaughter. Changed Phaed to daughter. Take care, aimzzz (talk) 10:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tiste relationships (cont) Hi Egwene, I went ahead & updated the pages for Skintick, Nenanda, Aranatha, Kedeviss & Desra to match yours for Phaed. Aside from Nimander, they all had been listed as grandchildren of AR but were described as Nim's siblings. I noticed that you left Nimander as son without adding "or grandson" so maybe you have more definite info on his descent. Bec of using audio, I won't be able to get specific references until I go thru the series again but now I know to keep an eye out for anything that might clarify. Audio vs print: I listen to many books that I've read in the past. It's a 2-way street... I often pick up on things I didn't notice when reading & vice versa. A lot of times I've reread a book after hearing it, but haven't ever listened first & then wanted to get the book in print. Anyway, I got into Malazan bec Audible had it on sale & it looked interesting. This time I'll be getting the books afterward (ie, after recovering financially from audio-- they know what they are doing when they put the 1st book of a series on sale) :) May have forgotten to sign some of those corrections :p Cya later, aimzzz (talk) 15:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Argh! Giving myself a headache. Made a little page for Dev’ad Anan Tol (T'lan Imass). His legs were broken & he was left in a mine. I thought he'd said he was in mine during the Ritual so he wasn't present. He wasn't sure if or how he was included in the ritual-- somewhat mysterious. It was interesting bec I thought an Imass had to be @ ritual to be transformed, so I mentioned it. Later I reviewed my 2 refs (ch 9 & 13 TH) & couldn't find that that part. Decided to rewrite, leaving out the mysterious part-- I made it somewhat ambiguous. Later I came across the passage where Dev'ad talks about being unsure. (Beginning of Ch 11, just after Kuppe does a riff on children & abuse). Don't know if I should leave the page alone or go back to the version a step earlier. (or if it even matters) Thanks aimzzz (talk) 16:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) _________________________ Later... nevermind :p I'm thinking it's best to leave it as is-- people can make their own decisions. (out of the legions of readers who look up Dev’ad Anan Tol... lol!) Let me know if I should have done things on the page differently aimzzz (talk) 16:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) re. Vethbela I like what you did. Also, you made major corrections. I was working off of the info in the older version of the article, creating a noob-level interpretation of something that already was incorrect... It's a good thing your review everything. Let me know when I cause more work than it's worth! Creating the write-up on Dev'ad Anan Tol gave me a new appreciation of what people have done here. So many questions can come up about a minor-minor character mentioned maybe 3 times... It's hard to imagine doing a central character with a story-line woven into several books! aimzzz (talk) 16:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Ice Hold & Omtose Phellack Happy Friday :) re. Ice Hold & Omtose Phellack: Are they just different names for the same place? Apparently both are aka 'Hold of Ice', and they seem to share several of the same characteristics. Maybe the 2 pages should be combined under Omtose Phellack, or maybe Ice Hold should redirect to Omtose Phellack. Then again, maybe they are separate for a good reason. Just checking... aimzzz (talk) 16:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) o_O In CG I'm at the part where Fid & Hedge's troops are on the hill, protecting the Fallen One. The Forkrul Assail army of thousands is attacking. I don't want to know what happens-- in all the other battles it's been excruciating to see favorites die. (Even those who don't stay dead... actually the ones who became undead weren't so cheerful either.) Then the series will end. My cats are rolling their eyes. They said it's time to get back to having a life. Well, I have been a wee tad obsessed... Soon will have to do it again at a more reasonable pace to pick up on some of the many things missed by zooming through. Meanwhile, back to sword blades through the teeth... Some of Erikson's battle scenes clearly were inspired by The Iliad, the carnage of which toughens a person up enough to handle Erikson's battles. addendum: Am wondering if Kruppe will put in another appearance. I think it will turn out that he's a god or something... addendum 2: re. Kruppe, don't take pity & tell me ;) aimzzz (talk) 13:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hostages Mornin' Egwene, re: humans & Tiste: lol-- C&P wasn't the problem (tho I do my share of C&P). Unless I consciously think about it, my thought apparatus doesn't always differentiate species/race. "Humans" & "People" tend to be interchangeable until there's a major morphological difference-- ex, according to my brain, a Tiste, an Imass or a Jaghut is Human but not a K'Chain Che'Malle‎ or a Forkrul Assail‎. Then there's the question of Soletaken. Would a Soletaken character be classed as both Soletaken and Human, Tiste or whichever? Questions about Hostages-- I was adding to Hostage pg & wondered about: 1) The page starts with "In the time of Forge of Darkness". I was wondering if there were hostages at other times in other books. 2) Also it specifies hostages as a Tiste thing. Do other races have hostages in other books? Here in the real world it's a practice that has been used in many cultures throughout history. I was thinking that the Hostage pg stands better without specifying an era or a particular people. Do you think time & place should be kept? aimzzz (talk) 13:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) re. hostages I didn't realize I'd asked so many questions... Thanks for taking time to answer. I totally agree with what you said about material on the hostage pg (which generalizes to other pgs). Just to clarify so you won't think I'm totally off, I was talking about real-world hostage practices like those of the Tiste, not the hostages held by terrorists or criminals. The Tiste type has been used in various places throughout history. I do see that it needs to be specific here, tho. Got Night of Knives for $3.00 (1.97 pounds, according to Google). Amazon is offering $5.00 for installing Kindle phone app. :) aimzzz (talk) 02:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ref for quote Hey there, I added a quote to Anomander Rake from CH 2 of GM. As usual, I don't have pg number but I think Ref 3* may have it... both are from CH 2 & include the phrase "seated in the Throne of Sorrow". If pg numbers are important for quotes, this one should be easy to check sometime when you are in the books :) * Ref 3 is 3.0 3.1 3.2 Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 aimzzz (talk) 14:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) PS: IMHO that quote is just right side-by-side with the pic "Interpretation of Anomander Rake by Yapattack"... a happy accident. Hmmm, oh well, the format may not turn out that way for everybody :p Hope your day is good! Editing Hi Egwene, Here are some editing questions: What is the difference between Minor & non-Minor edits? Another question... I hadn't really looked at the page comparing original & modified text till today. I made a lot of changes to the Challice D'Arle page & was curious to see how the comparison worked. Several of the changes weren't highlighted in the old text. For example, I largely rewrote the paragraph under 'In Gardens of the Moon' section, but that part doesn't show up in red. It's not that my rewrite is so great... I wondered bec sometimes my edits need to be fixed. Later I made a 1-word change that worked fine. Is it irritating to get such a small correction? aimzzz (talk) 15:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re Thanks No prob. It was interesting & I got to choose pic of week-- there weren't any nominations & Greyfrog is one of my favorites :) Have been trying to read some other books, but I seem to be back in Malazan (DG at present). I'm accumulating hard copies now (well, Kindle-- got one on sale). With some books, audio is better, but this series is best in print-- need time to pause because there's such depth. "Density" is a jargon term in book reviews these days. It really fits the Book of the Fallen. High density-- It operates on so many levels, w/ such a lot packed into small spaces-- and there are so many of those spaces. Other books I've picked up lately fall flat in comparison. aimzzz (talk) 16:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) nominations "there were nominations - if you take a look at the first post of the thread, you'll find the current list." Uh-Oh... I checked posts since the last pic was announced :p I'll get it right if it comes up again :) aimzzz (talk) 20:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Advent Calendar Project I was all set to edit my talk page in response to your message, but then I wondered if, hey, maybe I should respond on ''your ''talk page. I'm still somewhat confused. But YES, feel free to use my picture of Hedge wherever you'd deem it appropriate. And the Advent calendar project sounds really cool! I'd totally be interested in participating with it. I'll def check it out today (or tomorrow, it's crunch time at my job!) and see what the buzz is. Thanks for the warm welcome. I feel like I'm getting the hang of page edits! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC)Johntocaelpiano A couple of questions on refs Hi Egwene, I just did a major rewrite of Apt-- not the whole thing, but the intro & the DG dection. Started out to fix the 2nd paragraph, but it got all out of control. I don't know if my Summary blurb makes sense. There was too much to cram in. I'm sure you'll figure it out tho :) I moved some stuff from the intro to the DG section & chopped out what I thought was excessive detail in the physical description. The part you'll like is that I added quite a few refs. Since I'm in DG & have a searchable version, it wasn't too hard to look things up. Here are a couple of ref questions: -- If there is a piece of info that appears both in the Intro and in a lower section (ex, Intro & Deadhouse Gates sections), Should it be ref'd where it first appears (Intro) or in the body of the article or both? -- In one paragraph, 2 or 3 pieces of info may come from the same page of a book, or within a range of 2 or 3 pages. The topics of the pieces of info may be quite different & be in separate sentences of the paragraph. -- -- -- Should each sentence with new info be ref'd even tho the ref is the same (or very close)? -- -- -- If not... if one ref covers, say, 2 to 4 sentences, should that ref be tagged onto the first sentence it applies to or to the last (or what)? I'm brain-dead at the moment, so if I'm too unclear, let me know & I'll try again :d Have a great weekend! aimzzz (talk) 15:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) re:MoI main page Sure! I'll start jotting down the broad sections (the 2nd army, Gruntle, and the Mhybe, etc) and see if I can't start adding things to the main page. I appreciate your thoughts on the summaries. I'll keep it coming! New features on main page Hi Egwene, Here are a couple of problems w/ new features: -- Book Poll: It shows different results sometimes (ex, there were votes for GM & later there weren't any). Maybe bec it's new & you are working on it? Noticed it when trying to figure out 2nd problem. I reloaded main page or restarted browser a few times-- If there's a poll problem, it may happen at one of those points. -- Map slide show: The enlarged view popup doesn't work on Monobook. I use Opera browser & at first I thought it might be a browser thing. Found out it's a Monobook issue when I decided to check w/ Internet Explorer, where I'm not logged in. Map popup worked in Wikia default on IE, so I tried Wikia format in Opera-- worked fine till I went back to Monobook. I got your forum msg & am thinking about it... will let you know :) aimzzz (talk) 14:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC)